


Ugly Heart

by Broken_Condom_Style



Series: Love is All Around Us [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Condom_Style/pseuds/Broken_Condom_Style
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No real warnings for this one, it's fluffy and not much else. I guess it's short. That's a warning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ugly Heart

**Author's Note:**

> No real warnings for this one, it's fluffy and not much else. I guess it's short. That's a warning.

There were just about two things in this world that you detested: losing a competition and this “Oikawa Tooru” guy that the school was always abuzz about. Mostly the girls, but definitely some of the guys detested him for stealing the eyes of all the girls. You didn’t understand, but you’ve also never come across him. At least you thought.

You didn’t know it, but you passed him by every day during school and didn’t notice because it wasn’t ever on your radar. You had definitely gotten onto his, though. Of all the girls he passed in the hall, you were the only one who looked, well, not Japanese. He had made it his job to watch you and he was secretly proud of you for being in an advanced class. He had decided to try and talk to you, he would say to improve his English, but he really wanted to see if you were a fangirl in hiding or if you were truly different.

You were walking down the hall as usual, reading your usual fanfiction and you were just getting to a good part when a voice caught you off guard. You froze when you heard it and looked up to see a smiling boy standing in front of you. Had you heard him right?

“Huh?” you blinked at him.

“I said…where are you from?” he asked again, his smile not faltering. His English was fairly okay despite his heavy Japanese accent forcing the words to sound, admittedly equal parts cute and hilarious.

“Um….” You weren’t sure whether to answer or just ignore him. You knew it was rude, but he was coming on way too strong. Another boy came up behind him, smacked the back of his head, apologized for his friend and walked off, dragging the other boy behind. You had to smile; they seemed to be friends. You continued reading and headed into your class, sitting in your usual spot. You were stuck thinking about that encounter, wondering what the hell that was.

You heard squeals in the hall and just as class was about to start, a boy waltzed into the class; none other than the guy who had ambushed you earlier. Girls surrounded him and he laughed, trying to turn them down softly. You watched with both amusement and annoyance. So was he Oikawa, the notorious playboy? He was pretty, you begrudgingly admitted, but he also probably wasn’t worth having any kind of attachment to. His friend was at least a sane person, so it seemed. As you were thinking, you were late to notice the boy sitting in front of your desk, using the chair of a guy who never came to class. The fangirls were glaring, but you were quick to ignore them, even though it was a little uncomfortable to have their eyes so focussed on you.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru! It’s nice to meet you!” he smiled and spoke in English. He held out his hand and you smiled. You knew he must have at least looked into customs of English-speaking countries. That was sweet…..kind of. No! He was a playboy who cared for nothing but fangirls! You steeled yourself, shook his hand and offered a curt welcome which included your name. “Wow! Such a cool name! Could you say it again?” he leaned forward and kept his brown eyes on your eyes, which looked away from him.

“Go to class, Oikawa-senpai.” you sighed and managed to keep from looking at him, focussing your eyes instead to your notebook where you doodled. “You’re disturbing the peace. You should go to your own class.” you told him in Japanese, to hammer your point home. He pouted and stood.

“Fine, but have lunch with me, ok?” he winked and walked off, leaving you confused and a little miffed. He was presumptuous! Maybe you had club activities or friends to eat with! You didn’t, but he didn’t know that!

You didn’t go look for him at lunch, instead you opted to studying and staying in your classroom. After school, you stuck to your usual route to get home, but you were cut off by none other than Oikawa. He smiled wide and limped beside you.

“What happened to you?” you asked, staring at his left leg, which he put little to no weight on.

“I just twisted it, but it’s okay.” he laughed and waved it off. “I wanted to walk you home, so a twisted ankle would have to be the best excuse to get out of practice with.”

“You twisted your ankle on purpose?” you were shocked and kind of angry. What kind of idiot was this kid!? “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!”

“I would get in trouble with Iwa-chan if I just didn’t show up.” he pouted, but it morphed into a very odd brand of smile that made your skin itch and crawl. “And I just had to walk you home!”

“You don’t even know where I live.” you frowned at him. This guy’s determination and thought process were scary in a way; an almost psychotic way. “But whatever, I can’t force you to do anything.” It might have been best to just let him get this out of his system, so you gave up and decided to let him walk you to the train station. He boarded with you and he got to talking in a relaxed and friendly manner, which got you talking. He was an odd kid, but nothing too malicious. He seemed, tolerable. A little on the flaky side, but when he had his sights set on something, he got this hungry concentrated look to him that scared you a little. You made sure to stop for breaks on the way home so his ankle could rest and you didn’t realize how much you had both grown to like the other in such a short amount of time. Maybe you had been too quick to judge Oikawa before meeting him. He even stopped to buy you both ice cream on the way home. “Oikawa, I have a question.” you said as you stared at your unopened ice cream.

“What is it?” he asked as he licked away at his ice cream.

“Why do you always let girls fawn over you? Don’t you think it hurts them to the core to have to watch you be all nice and gentlemanly to every girl you talk to?” you looked to him. “If I was into you, I would probably give up after seeing you flirt with them all the time.”

He sat in silence for a minute and you wondered if you hurt his feelings or struck a chord with him. You did wonder if he realized what his actions could be doing to his throng of fangirls, though.

“I guess I just like the attention.” he laughed, but it was quite different from his usual laughter. He looked to you and smiled, one that made you realize all his others were just false. His eyes shone and you were absolutely shocked as you watched tears roll down his cheeks. “I don’t want to hurt them, but I don’t know what else to do.”

“Um…I’m sorry.” was all you could offer as Oikawa sat, silently crying. You both sat in silence for a while until you had to throw out your melted ice cream and he was tear-free and ready to finish walking you home. Even then, conversation was short and there was a lot of silence between sentences. Finally you got home and you looked to Oikawa, the sun of the late afternoon making his hair shine just a little brighter and his eyes looked just a little warmer. He smiled to you and you could tell it was no unnatural or fake smile. You smiled back just as genuinely and you both laughed.

“See you tomorrow. I hope I can walk you home again.” he smirked and you could see his usual playboy persona creep back. “Of course, for a price….” he puckered his lips and you laughed at him, making him laugh, too. You surprised him by kissing his cheek, just to watch him turn bright red and stumbling over his words. Yeah, he was definitely just a sexually frustrated virgin, like all other teenaged boys. But Oikawa Tooru was different. He was pretty, shallow and very selfish, but he was also fun to be with and when he let his walls come down, he didn’t have such an ugly heart.


End file.
